tenimyufandomcom-20200214-history
Shinken Shoubu to wa Sou Iu Koto
Shinken Shoubu to wa Sou Iu Koto (真剣勝負とはそういうこと) is a song that debuted in Remarkable 1st Match Fudomine. It's generally sung by Fudomine casts. The English translation of the song is 'This is what We Call an Earnest Fight'. It's performed in: *Remarkable 1st Match Fudomine *Dream Live 1st *In Winter 2004-2005 Side Fudomine ~Special Match~ *Seigaku vs. Fudomine *Dream Live 2011 *Dream Live 2013 (Bonus Track) Romaji= KAMIO omoidasou ano hi hantoshi mae no ano hi ni nen to no shiai de shouri o osameta no hi REGULAR iri no yakusoku o hogo ni shita komon TEACHER REGULAR iri? sonna yakusokushita oboe wa nai na tsubekobe iwazu ni tamahiroi demo shitero! ISHIDA omoidasou ano hi hantoshi mae no ano hi komon he no kougi o chikuri to ichamon tsuke ore tachi o bokoboko ni shita hiretsu na senpai SENIOR chotto tsue kara tte ii ki ni naru na yo omaera ichinen nandakara bukatsu no tate shakai tte yatsu o manabe! SAKURAI sonna ore tachi no tokoro ni yattekita TENNIS no umai tenkousei & ISHIDA hekonderu ore tachi o rikaishite kureta KAMIO, SAKURAI, ISHIDA kibou no hoshi da ze hangyakuji Tachibana TACHIBANA ore ni wa ni nen no Tachibana da ore yori tsuyoi to omou yatsu wa mae he dero omaera ichinensei ka? yosh kyou kara renshuu wa BOYCOTT da kousha no ura ni COURT o tsukutte soko de renshuu o suru zo ore tachi de atarashii TENNIS buo tsukurun da! KAMIO, SAKURAI, ISHIDA O! TACHIBANA omoidasou ano hi hantoshi mae no ano hi senpai no bouryoku komon no bougaisae subete hane no ke te ni ireta oretachi no jiritsu SHINJI kuroushite te ni ireta kono POSITION itami to tomo ni musubi atta warera no rentai chikazuita yatsu ni wa kanarazu kizu o owasu shinken shoubu to wa sou iu koto ALL obocchama ni wa wakaranai PASSION tanisoko kara miageteita maboroshi no shouri tsume o doro de yogoshi hai agattakara ni wa maboroshi o genjitsu ni kaeteyaru shinken shoubu to wa sou iu koto shinken shoubu to wa sou iu koto SHINJI miteru yo Seigaku… |-| Kanji= 思い出そうあの日　半年前のあの日 2年との試合で　勝利おさめたのに レギュラー入りの約束を　反故にした顧問 思い出そうあの日　半年前のあの日 顧問への抗議を　チクリ問いちゃんもんつけ 俺たちをボコボコにした　卑劣な先輩 そんな俺たちのところにやってきたテニスのうまい転校生 へこんでる俺たちを理解してくれた 希望の星だぜ　反逆児　橘 思い出そうあの日　半年前のあの日 先輩の努力　顧問の妨害さえ すべてはねのけ手に入れた　俺たちの自立 苦労した手に入れたこのポジション 痛みと共に結び合った　我らの連帯 近付いた奴には　必ず傷を負わす 真剣勝負とはそういうこと お坊ちゃ間にはわからないパッション 谷底から見上げていた　幻の勝利 爪を泥で汚し　はい上がったからには　幻を現実に変えてやる 真剣勝負とはそういうこと 真剣勝負とはそういうこと |-| English= I remember that day a half year ago However we won the matches against the seconds years the promise of the coach we could join the Regulars was broken I remember that day a half year ago We told our protests to the coach how they picked fight with us How we didn’t stand a chance against our dirty senpai Then that guy came to us a transfer student talented in TENNIS He sympathized with our depressed minds He was a star of hope, a rebellious person named Tachibana I remember that day a half year ago The violence of the senpai was interrupted by the coach We obtained all we wanted, our independence We gained this POSITION through suffering Our shared pain united us and created our solidarity So we confronted them certain we’d be beaten up It’s was what we call an earnest fight It’s a PASSION that can’t be understood by a child From the bottom of a pit we raised ourselves to the illusion of victory Our nails were filthy with mud after we climbed up We will change this illusion into reality This is what we call an earnest fight This is what we call an earnest fight Sources *AmarisRiku @ GoogleSites *YoshikoChan Category:Music